


Drake & Josh...Go to Lima

by LJs Stalker (Brink182)



Category: Drake & Josh, Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/LJs%20Stalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake Parker and Josh Nichols transfer to Lima, Ohio and go to McKinley High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drake & Josh...Go to Lima

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set at some indeterminate time in the first season of Glee. That'll be important for the next chapter.

** Drake & Josh...Go to Lima **

** By: Little Joe's Stalker **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that belongs to FOX or Nick.

 

** Chapter One: New Kids in School **

 

The McKinley High student body was buzzing with interest concerning two transfer students.

"From California."

"Step-brothers, I heard."

"Dad's a weatherman."

The new students were Drake Parker and Josh Nichols. They were in the same homeroom, where all the teacher did was sleep. Drake flirted with a few pretty girls.

 

Drake's first class of the day was PE. They would be playing dodgeball. He was pretty good at that. For possibly the first time in his life, Drake was picked last. The captain of his team had a mohawk. He was used to seeing thugs and people in motorcycle gangs with them, not kids his own age. Still, Drake thought it was kind of cool and briefly considered having one himself. He shook his head at the notion.

_Then I'd be almost bald!_

One of Drake's most prized possessions was his shaggy brown hair.

 

Josh's first class was Algebra II. Numbers were good. Everything was black and white and logical here. Math was safe. He noticed that many students were asleep. A few were staring into empty space or doodling in their notebooks. Yes, math class was the same no matter where you went.

 

In the locker room, the guy with the mohawk stopped him.

"'Sup?" asked Drake.

"Good work today, New Guy," he said.

"Thanks," said Drake, "same."

After PE, Drake had English. Don't ask him what they did in class, because he took a nap. Dodgeball was tiring.

 

American government was interesting. _Maybe next semester he'd go out for Student Parliament_ , Josh decided. They would be having a mock election in class soon.

 

Drake hated Algebra. It was pointless. Who needed to know if x was greater than pi or whatever? He could get by just fine with only basic math, right? Whatever. Time to zone out now.

 

Josh's partner in Chemistry reminded him of Drake. Josh did pretty much the whole experiment by himself, out of fear his partner would blow them all up.

 

Drake and Josh decided to sit together at lunch until they found friends to sit with.

"Hey, we both have a foreign language next," said Josh, checking out Drake's schedule.

He sounded happy about that. Drake shrugged.

"Hey, what is this?" he asked, pointing a plastic spork at a brown slimy blob on his food tray.

Josh squinted at it.

"Gravy? Some kind of meat, maybe?"

Drake sniffed it.

"Smells like old cheese," he commented, "taste it."

"No, I'm good," said Josh, quickly.

Drake shrugged and took a bite. Josh looked sick.

 

"Welcome to Spanish, Drake. Please have a seat."

Drake spent the class period smiling at a pretty girl.

 

French proved to be interesting. If they ever went to France, Josh could order food and ask for directions. Awesome!

 

Drake was in Chemistry. He was halfway paying attention.

"Drake, don't put that in, yet!" his partner yelled at him.

"Sorry," said Drake, putting the solution down.

He let his partner take over and zoned out the rest of class.

 

After French, Josh had English. They were reading the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He wrote about sixty stories on Sherlock Holmes, the world's greatest fictional detective. This was great. The only way it could be better would be if they read something from Oprah's book club next.

 

Drake's last class of the day was History. He couldn't understand why everyone kept fighting with everyone else. Couldn't they just chill? The world needed to be more relaxed, like him.

 

Josh had Study Hall last. He used the time to get a head start on his homework for the day.

 

Josh waited in the parking lot for Drake. He came out of the building fifteen minutes later, waving a piece of paper at him.

"Dude! I got some girl's number!"

Drake looked as though he'd won the lottery. Josh looked at the paper.

"San..." He had a hard time deciphering the hasty loopy scrawl, "...tana?"

"She's a cheerleader," said Drake.

"Nice."


End file.
